


Going Incognito

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: rainbowfilling, M/M, PWP, Rimming, baseball buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba picks Jun up for their baseball date. Leaving takes longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> This serves as my hats/sunglasses/disguises square for rainbowfilling and was loosely inspired by the paparazzi picture of Aiba and Jun heading to the World Baseball Classic earlier this year.
> 
> Thanks to doctoggy for the quick read through and moral support!

Aiba stood at Jun’s door, a red baseball cap slung low over his eyes and knocked. He waited a few beats, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet before knocking again. He’d messaged Jun on his way up informing him of his impending arrival, so he wasn’t sure what could be taking so long. He raised his fist to knock again before stopping short.

“Hang on, idiot” 

Aiba grinned at the muffled sound of Jun’s irritated voice from behind the door. His smile grew wider as Jun pulled open the door and Aiba saw he was wearing just a towel.

“I like the way you think! No one will notice your face if you go to the game in just a towel,” Aiba said with a leer as Jun pulled him inside the door and shit it quickly. 

“I’m running late,” Jun said needlessly as he passed Aiba and disappeared into his bedroom. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

Aiba could feel Jun’s annoyance at not being ready on time so he bit back his comment about how baseball games weren’t fashion shows and instead followed Jun through the apartment.

“How about we make it twenty?” Aiba asked from the bedroom’s doorway enjoying the way Jun jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. He loved catching Jun off guard since he so rarely let that side of himself show.

“I thought you were looking forward to this?” Jun asked turning. He cocked his hip out and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against his dresser and looking at Aiba with raised eyebrows.

“We’re already going to miss the first inning anyway, so let’s at least make it worth our while,” Aiba suggested. It took him four steps to cross the room and stand directly in front of Jun. He tossed his hat haphazardly on the bed.

Aiba watched Jun’s eyes narrow as he approached and he could practically feel the way Jun was running through the various scenarios this scene presented. The way he was calculating which move he should make next to reap the maximum reward from the situation at hand.

“Stop thinking,” Aiba instructed and pressed his palm to the center of Jun’s chest and leaned in to kiss him.  
Jun’s hands came up to wrap around Aiba’s biceps. Aiba wondered vaguely if Jun would try to switch their positions, but instead he just gripped Aiba’s arms tightly and leaned into the kiss.

Aiba swiped his tongue along Jun’s bottom lip seeking entrance while he slid his hand down Jun’s chest and worked his fingers beneath the terrycloth. He tugged gently loosening the fabric as he sucked on Jun’s tongue and Jun’s grip on his arm tightened to an almost painful degree. 

Aiba bit Jun’s lower lip in retaliation, his hand fisted in the fabric of Jun’s towel. He yanked it free and smiled when Jun’s breath hitched at the action. Aiba kissed Jun again, this time slowly as his hand wrapped around Jun’s hardening cock, massaging him lightly.

Aiba nipped at Jun’s lip again and pulled back when Jun tried to deepen the kiss once more. Aiba sank to his knees in front of Jun and licked at the head of his cock, sucking on it gently. Jun made an appreciative noise from somewhere in the back of his throat and Aiba continued.

“Mmm, you taste kind of like soap,” Aiba said thoughtfully.

Jun reached out and smacked Aiba lightly at the comment. 

Aiba grinned up at Jun then bent down again, sucking as much of Jun into his mouth as he could and bobbed his head quickly. He pulled back again and pulled at Jun’s hip insistently.

“Turn around and bend over,” he ordered.

“What? Why?” Jun asked confused as he found himself turning automatically at the command.

“Just do it,” Aiba said leaning forward and biting at the sensitive skin on the back of Jun’s upper thigh when he finally acquiesced. 

He pushed at Jun’s ankles, moving him until his feet were further apart and took a second to appreciate the sight of Jun bent over in front of him. He palmed Jun’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. 

Aiba dipped his head and swiped his tongue across Jun’s hole, grinning at Jun’s gasp. Aiba continued licking at Jun, enjoying the way his name sounded on Jun’s lips as he continued fucking Jun with his tongue.

When Aiba felt that Jun was close he sucked at Jun deeply, then pulled his hips until Jun was once again facing him. Aiba didn’t give Jun any time to recover, instead he took Jun’s cock back into his mouth and sucked hard until Jun came gasping out a _Masaki_. 

Aiba climbed back to his feet wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and gave Jun a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled widely.

“Stop looking so smug,” Jun grumbled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Aiba was pleased to see Jun still trying to get his breathing back under control.

“Don’t worry, you can return the favor when we get back from the game then you can be the one looking smug,” Aiba said happily as he retrieved his hat from where it had landed on the bed and jammed it back down on his hair.

“It’s going to be the fourth inning by the time we get there,” Aiba relayed unhappily after a quick glance at his watch.

“You’re the one who insisted on fucking me before we left,” Jun said with a roll of his eyes as he used the towel from earlier to swipe at the sheen of perspiration that had formed on his chest. “Don’t complain now that you got what you wanted,” Jun continued as he reached out to take his favorite jeans from the closet.

“You’re right, that was definitely worth missing the first few innings,” Aiba said giving Jun a quick hug from behind.

“Idiot,” Jun said fondly as he smacked the hat off of Aiba’s head. 

“You’re so mean to me!” Aiba complained scooping his hat up from the floor, laughing when Jun only nodded in confirmation.

“Okay, let’s go,” Jun said once he got his shirt on.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jun drew his eyebrows together in confusion at Aiba’s question.

“Now who’s the idiot?” Aiba asked lightly as he grabbed a hat for Jun from the shelf in his closet and tossing it to Jun. “Put this on so we don’t get spotted.”

“Oh, you’re right. Now no one will notice us for sure,” Jun deadpanned as he pulled the cap on and looked in the mirror for a quick check.

“Let’s not miss the fifth inning too,” Aiba said and grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him towards the door.


End file.
